


Drunken Twister

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: Requested Captain Canary Fics [14]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: Requested by SylvanHeather.Sara convinces Leonard and Mick to play a good old-fashioned game of drunk twister with her.





	Drunken Twister

They weren’t sure how it happened all they knew was that Sara had somehow convinced them to play drunken twister. Mick insisted on being the one to call out the orders because he’d rather be sitting down drinking during the entire game then trying to bend in ways he couldn’t possibly bend. That left Sara and Leonard to actually play the game.

 

After a few rounds and quite a few shots of tequila Leonard found himself bent over Sara with left hand on blue, right hand on yellow, left foot on red, and right foot on green. Sara, however, had decided to show off how flexible she was by twisting her body so that her hands were behind her back while her lower body was faced the same direction as Leonard’s. This understandably made things awkward as they were face to face with their lips mere inches away from each other.

 

“You might as well give up now. You and I both know I’m going to win,” Sara smirked.

“You wish. This isn’t like when we play cards and you win by cheating,” Leonard retorted.

“You’re the one who cheats, not my fault you don’t cheat well enough to beat me,” she taunted.

“Left foot yellow,” Mick called out after taking another shot of alcohol himself.

 

Leonard then positioned his foot as told while Sara positioned hers so that her leg brushed against Leonard’s as she placed her foot just behind his on the mat. He knew she was trying to make him slip up.

 

 _Two could play that game_ , he thought before lowering his face towards hers in an act he was sure would get her to back away and make her tumble only to be surprised when she raised her head so her lips could meet his in a kiss.

 

Then he fell on top of her.

 

“You lose,” Sara told him as he quickly rolled off of her.

“What? I- you cheated!” he said flustered over what just happened.

“Technically you cheated I just didn’t let you get away with it,” she smirked.

“Yeah I definitely didn’t expect you to do that.”

“Oh please don’t act like you didn’t enjoy it.”

“What makes you think I enjoyed it?” he smirked.

 

She then stepped close to him and leaned up until her lips were only centimeters from his.

 

“I could feel how much you liked it when you fell on top of me,” she whispered causing him to blush before she sauntered off to her room.

 

Every fiber of his being told him to avoid her in order to avoid humiliating himself any further than he had but he couldn’t help but follow after her to ask her something he desperately wanted an answer to.

 

“Wait!” he called out just as Sara was about to close her door.

“Did you enjoy the kiss?” he asked hopefully.

 

She then grabbed his sweater and pulled him down to her for another kiss that lasted much longer than the brief second or two of the last one and was much, much hotter.

 

“What do you think?” she smirked before closing her door on him.

 

He leaned against her door as he slid down onto the floor while letting out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He started to wonder what the future could hold for him, and her, and him and her. He smiled thinking to himself that maybe it would be better than he could ever dream of.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


End file.
